The prior art provides software programs that consist of sequences of machine-executable commands that are organized as ordered lists of instructions that may be executed by a conventional, general purpose computer and that may allow for and include logical branching. However the use of software designed to be sequentially executed line-line by one or more central processor or arithmetic logic units may not allow for a more efficient operation possible by the special class of computational devices that may be configured, programmed and/or executed at least partly with parallel logic processing techniques.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide methods and systems that enable a conversion of an originating software program into a resultant software program that (a.) supports the operation, configuration, reconfiguration, programming and/or reprogramming made possible by computational devices having parallel processing capability; and/or (b.) generates non-sequentially ordered software encoded constructs that may be used to form digital logic circuits.